Forbidden Love
by TrixieAndSlimeball
Summary: Frederick Mercer hates Jerome Clarke. In fact, he wants to separate his daughter, Joy, and the young teen so they can't be together. Jerome and Joy run away, making her father angrier than ever. Jeroy. Third Genre: Hurt/Comfort.
1. Prelude

**Hey guys. I'm going through a really hard time right now, so ****_Second Generation _****may not be up for awhile. I'm sorry- I just don't have the time to think of characters and plots. It's more difficult than I thought. I can't think straight, so bear with me with this new story. It won't be that long- maybe around ten chapters. I dunno. But I'll try to update, and hope that you all can stick with me. Thank you all for the continued support. It makes me feel a lot better. :)**

* * *

He said I couldn't be with him. He said he didn't want him at our house anymore. He told me to break up with him.

* * *

**-1 Day Earlier-**

"Joy! I am your father, and you must listen to what I say!" He yelled, banging his fist onto the table. I cringed, stepping back.

"But dad- I love him-"

"I DON'T WANT YOU DATING THAT ROTTEN BOY! YOU WILL MARRY WHO I PLEASE!" He screamed, picking up a wooden chair and throwing it against the wall so hard that it shattered. He shoved the table over, and broke every single china plate and bowl.

"Dad, stop! Please!" I begged. He clenched his fists and punched me square in the chest. I gasped for air, collapsing to the ground. I heard the front door slam open, and there was Jerome. My boyfriend.

* * *

My dad's anger turned into violence. He grasped a fistful of Jerome's shirt, and shoved him into the wall. They were face-to-face, Jerome not daring to say a word.

"You back off my daughter, young man." He growled, dropping him onto the floor and dragging him outside into the pouring rain. I ran up to my room, tears streaming down my face. I lifted up my shirt and saw an ugly bruise. He had abused me many times before, and my cuts and bruises looked absolutely horrifying.

My name is Joy Mercer. I hate my father, and my mother died when I was seven. I met Jerome Clarke six months ago and we fell in love. Soon my dad found out and he instantly despised him.

It was 1:00AM. I woke up, remembering the events of yesterday. Suddenly a rock hit my window, and I opened it, confused. I climbed out onto the balcony, and there he was.

"Jerome! What are you doing here?" I asked. He put a finger on my lips to silence me.

"I'm leaving. Do you want to come with me?" My eyes widened.

"What do you mean? I can't leave! If my dad finds us-"

"I know, I know. But life's all about taking risks, right?" He said as we locked eyes. I nodded.

"I want to come with you." I remarked. He pressed his lips on my cheek and caressed my face soothingly.

"Can you pack quickly? I'll wait for you." He asked. I nodded again and climbed back into my room, pulling out my duffel. I watched him as he climbed down the oak tree while I shoved my small amount of clothes, my phone, Bunsy-Buns, £600, and my Credit Card into the bag. I gently placed the picture of my mother in the front pocket and zipped it up.

"Goodbye father. I won't miss you." I whispered, shutting the window behind me for the last time.


	2. A Visit With The Miller-Sweets

_He broke promises, was abusive physically and mentally, never was around and caused my life to be a living hell._

_-Unknown_

* * *

"Jerome, are you sure this is a good idea? Do you know what would happen if we got caught?" I asked, frantically. We were on bus that was taking us to London, and I was scared as hell.

"Of course it's a good idea. We just have to keep moving." he replied, staring blankly at an empty seat.

"This is absurd... My dad will find us for sure-"

"Joy. Stop." He remarked, turning his attention to me. He pulled me into a hug, and my arms wrapped around him. "It'll be okay. I promise." Tears escaped my eyes again and they dripped onto his shirt.

"Hey, go to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time." I let my heavy eyelids close and I drifted off into a dark sleep.

* * *

"Where is she?" Frederick yelled, kicking her door open. The room was empty. There was no trace of the girl. He screamed in defeat, putting on his trench coat.

"When I find her, she won't see the daylight." He growled, slamming the front door behind him.

* * *

The bus came to a stop, and I immediately woke up. The bus driver looked at us expectly while we grabbed our bags. Jerome handed her a note that told her to say no if anyone asked if she's seen two teenagers riding in the bus. She nodded after she read it and we were off.

"I can see if my friend Patricia's in town. We can stay with her." I remarked. "Patricia and I have been friends for since I can remember, and she would definitely let us stay with her." he nodded in agreement and I pulled out my phone.

_trixie-_

_Can me n jerome stay ur place tonite? we ran off together n we need a place 2 stay. _

_-joy xoxo_

She replied in a matter of seconds. Wow, she's a fast typer, I thought.

_course! i'd love 2 meet him. why did u runaway tho? _

_-trixie :)_

I sighed.

_tell u later. we'll be there soon. bye :)_

_-joy _

We took a taxi and were there in twenty minutes. I knocked on her door, and for the first time in months, Jerome and I's hands entwined.

"Joy!" Patricia beamed, as both hugged. A blonde boy appeared behind her, eating a donut.

"Hey Eddie. Someday you're going to look like Aunt Marge." I smirked. That boy loved Harry Potter, believe it or not. He, Patricia, and their daughter, Jade, watched Harry Potter marathons sometimes. Yes, Patricia had her baby at sixteen. Eddie was a good father though, and a great cook.

Eddie laughed, focusing his attention to Jerome. "Who are you?"

"Jerome. Jerome Clarke." He replied, holding out his hand for the other blonde to shake it.

"Dude- that's not even _used_ in the 21st century." Eddie smirked, giving Jerome a fist pump. Patricia and I giggled.

"C'mon Trix, let's go do something while these two dorks bond." I said, as she laughed and followed me into her room.

* * *

"Where should I put this?" I asked, holding up the picture of my mom.

"On the dresser." She replied, her eyes glued to her phone.

"Who ya texting?" I smiled, plopping down beside her.

"My parents. They check up on me every second." I rolled my eyes. Patricia loved to exaggerate.

"So how are you and Eddie?" I said as I finished perfecting my side of the room for the night.

"Good." She replied, her fingers flying across the screen.

"Seriously Patricia," I snatched her phone out of her hands, "you have to talk to me."

"Hey!" She shouted, clawing at it, even though she couldn't reach it. "Okay fine." I laughed, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Jade's amazing, but she cries a lot. Eddie's perfect, though. I love him, and I think he loves me." Patricia remarked, gazing dreamily out the window.

"Patricia. Snap. Out. Of. It." I smirked, snapping my fingers in her face.

"Huh?" She asked.

"You were in a trance." I teased, making her glare at me playfully.

"Can I have my phone back?" She complained.

"Oh fine." I sighed, grabbing it from the dresser and handing it to her. "Let's go see what the guys are doing."

* * *

"Hannah Montana? What in the name of-"

"Hey look!" Eddie interrupted, pointing at the screen. "Frederick Mercer determined to find his missing daughter by the name of- JOY! Get down here!"

* * *

"What, Eddie?" Patricia asked, sitting beside him. Jerome and Joy watched the screen in horror as they showed pictures of her empty room. Tears escaped her eyes and she clung onto Jerome tightly as he laid her down.

"Lock everything up. Now." Jerome stated hesitantly. Eddie and Patricia shut the windows, locked the doors, and closed anything the was open. The girls crept up the stairs in shock and fell asleep instantly. Since Eddie was a cop, he slept on the couch. Jerome got his room, which had a king-sized bed that Eddie and Patricia would sleep on. Jerome stayed awake, glancing at the closed bedroom door every few minutes. It wasn't long until the knob slowly turned, opening the door slightly.

* * *

**_A/N: Yay! First chapter done! I love writing this! It's so fun! Thank you for the two lovely people who reviewed last week! That was amazing! Also, in case you didn't know, it was one of my favorite authors, bs13's birthday this week too! So wish her a happy late birthday! Anyways, the next chapter will be up soon. See ya soon! _**


	3. One Night Stay

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot era__se_

_-Evanescene, My Immortal_

* * *

Paralyzed in fear, Jerome watched as the door opened and a figure appeared in the dark.

"Don't you dare hurt Joy." He muttered, clenching his fists.

"I'm not going to hurt Joy, you retard." A voice scoffed, that sounded quite familiar to him. "It's Patricia." He sighed in relief and let her sit down. He closed the door and plopped back on his bed. She sat on the floor and took in her surroundings. Jerome was utterly stressed, and the window was open.

"Jerome," she finally spoke.

"What?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"You two need to leave soon. Pack up. Joy already has." She informed him, leaving the room.

* * *

"Bye guys! Thanks for letting us stay!" I called as the taxi pulled up.

"No problem!" Eddie shouted back at us. We climbed into the cab and I began texting away.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jerome asked, putting a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I dunno. I only have £600 and a credit card." I replied, stroking the glass on my picture frame.

"I have £2,000." Jerome remarked.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek. Suddenly my phone beeped, making me jump. _Unknown Number. _Hmm...

* * *

"Sir, when was the last time you saw her?" A policeman asked Mr. Mercer.

"Two days ago." He replied, quite irritated.

"Where do you think she is?" Another policeman questioned, who was taking notes.

"How do you think _I'd_ know?! That goddamn girl better come back soon!" He yelled, slamming his fists on the table. "G'day men." With that, he stormed out of the small office, leaving the two officers gaping in awe.

* * *

"Let's just stay the night at a hotel or something. You can go to the spa or something and then we can go to the bar if you want." Jerome recommended, trying to be reasonable.

"I guess." I replied, still wondering who had called me an hour ago. Jerome told the driver to stop and paid him. We got out of the car and waved goodbye, gazing up at the tall building in front of us. Slowly I stepped onto the porch and opened the door. I gasped at the sight on front of me. There was a beautiful chandelier hanging from a pretty concave ceiling, and there was a small garden with a fountain surrounding a glass elevator.

"Whoa..." I trailed off, examining the stain-glass windows. Jerome went up to the front desk and paid the woman for a £150 per-night stay. We soon climbed into the elevator, going up about 5 levels.

"This is beautiful." I whispered, admiring the fountain with a garden surrounding it.

"So are you." He replied. I turned to look at him, my eyes meeting his. Closer and closer we got, our lips waiting for the spark we once shared.

_Ding!_

"Shit," he muttered irritably. I giggled, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the elevator.

"Room 604... Yep! There it is." He quickly unlocked the door with the key and it flung open.

"Oh my god..." I trailed off, my mouth hanging open in utter amazement.

* * *

"Eddie, what if something happens to them? Her dad could find them!" Patricia worried frantically, pacing back and forth.

"I don't know, but hopefully that won't hap-" Suddenly there was a loud knock on their door, and of course he answered it. A man stood in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest.

"I am Frederick Mercer, and I believe that your wife, Patricia, is a friend of my daughter. Do you know where she is?"

* * *

**_A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update! It's just that everyday, I'm getting more and more depressed. And I dunno what to do about it. I was so close to putting this on hiatus, but I didn't want to give up that quickly. So I'll try to keep going. Next chapter will be on Friday, November 8th. If I'm late, please PM me and let me know. _**


	4. Mood-Swings

_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I was broken and bruised_

_-Demi Lovato, Warrior_

* * *

Eddie stared at the man standing before him in shock whilst Patricia sat on the couch, paralyzed in fear.

"Well, answer me boy!" He shouted, threatening to hurt him.

"Um... Well... You see, Patricia and Joy aren't friends anymore, and none of them like to talk about what happened between them. I heard that she was going to America to find someone? I think?" Eddie lied through gritted teeth, wanting to be comforting his wife more than anything.

"Fine. I'll go to America then!" Mr. Mercer snapped at him, slamming the door as he walked to his car.

"America?! Joy and I not friends anymore?! Nicely done, Slimeball." Patricia smirked, kissing his lightly on his quivering lips. He laughed, pulling her in for one of their passionate kisses that usually turn out into make-out sessions. Little did they know, Jade watched the scene with the strange man and her dad and followed him, curious for information.

* * *

It was 12:13AM, and I was sobbing in the small bathroom we had. I was so sick of hiding from _him! I love Jerome, but what's going to happen to him if he finds us?_ I thought frantically. _I hate my life. I've wanted to die for more than four years! _I quickly grabbed the knife I put on the counter and began cutting through my skin. It dug through my flesh and felt like a thousand bullets crashing into my skin.

"Joy?" Jerome asked groggily, slowly opening his eyes. "JOY?!" He snatched the knife from my blood-stained hand and tears spilled out of my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and I cried loudly into his shoulder.

"What were you thinking? Self-harm?" He whispered into my ear sadly. I nodded quickly and cried even more.

"Joy you're the most beautiful, caring, loving, smart, perfect girl I've ever met. I love you more than anything." He coaxed repeatedly, rubbing my back in circles. "Don't do this. Please." I sniffled, pecking him on the cheek.

"Th-thank y-y-you. I love y-you t-t-t-too-" Suddenly everything flashed through my eyes and I blacked out. The last word I heard was someone screaming my name.

* * *

The Jerome paced back and forth in the waiting room. He let a tear slide down his pale face as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Jerome Clarke?" A woman called out, making him shoot his focus on her.

"Yes?" He replied nervously.

"You can see J-" Before she could finish, he shoved her out of the way and ran into the small hospital room.

"Joy!" He kissed me repeatedly as I flung my arms around him. "Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay."

"I'm okay, I swear. Just a few marks-" he rolled up my sleeves and gasped.

"Just a few marks?! Doctor? DOCT-"

"Jerome! I'm fine! Everything's fine!" I snapped, sighing heavily.

"Okay, okay. No need to get all-"

"GET ALL WHAT, HUH?" I screamed.

"I'm sorry-" out of nowhere I threw up all over myself and started sobbing. "Erm... Doctor?"

* * *

**_A/N: This chapter probably made no sense! But what do you guys think is happening to Joy? I gave some pretty major hints! *Wink* This chapter was also pretty short... But I promise I'll make up for it soon! Anyways, bye! I'll try to post on Wednesday or before. If I'm late, then please PM me. _**


End file.
